The Warrior Within
by Jixie
Summary: A glimpse into a world where X fought the Repliforce instead of Zero.


This is an old fic that takes place after Megaman X 4. Most fans follow the game with Zero, but I wondered, if you followed the X game instead, wouln't Iris still be alive? So this is a "what if?" of sorts. The MMX series and characters © by Capcom inc. "The Warrior Within" written by Jixie 1997, edited by Stewart (matix@hotmail.com). Sorry about the title, it stinks.  
  
- The Warrior Within -  
  
Iris held the light sword ready. She managed to dodge the first attack, and stood ready as she glared coldly at her opponent, Zero. Zero's saber, unlike Iris's, flared with energy and gave the impression of some sort of Japanese katana. He lunged at her, saber ready, but she countered the attack, and the two swords clashed, sparking and flickering. Zero flashed a shark-like grin, then brought his saber up in a sweep like motion, almost slashing Iris. She jerked back, and smashed her fist against the hand Zero held his sword. He cried out in surprise, and dropped the saber, which slid on the metal ground and shut of, the purple blade fading out.   
  
It had been green until Zero had gotten it upgraded. It was Iris's turn to give Zer the evil smile he'd given her earlier. Zero jumped back, his arm forming a cannon. "It's not over yet," he growled-as if Iris had thought it was. He charged up for a few moments, then shot at her. She dodged, then, racing forward, and shoved the blade into his red armored body.  
  
It faded away before it touched him. Zero's shoulders sagged as he turned and stalked of to retrieve his Z-saber. Iris, however, stood straight and tall, beaming.  
  
"You're lucky these things have a safety feature, Zero. You're the one who said no mercy, remember?"  
  
"Just shut up, Iris." Her friend growled. Zero was a tall reploid, clad in red, black and white armor, with long golden hair that fell to his ankles,. He and Iris had known each other for a long time, Iris had met him through her.. brother... Iris closed her eyes for a moment, breathing hard.  
  
"Hey, something wrong?" Iris opened her eyes, looking up at Zero. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh no, Zero, I'm fine." Zero frowned. She shouldn't just try to pretend she's not hurt like that, he thought bitterly. But then again, who was Zero criticizing about grief, as he'd never really felt it himself?  
  
"Well, well, it looks as if Zero's been beat, by a girl, again. Are you losing your touch, or something?"  
  
"Shut up, X." Zero muttered angrily. Iris turned to face the blue-clad robot, staring blankly at him for a moment.   
  
"Hello, X," she said in a monotone voice.   
  
"Err.. Hi?"  
  
Iris's eyes narrowed the slightest bit, and he turned to face Zero.  
  
"I'm done training for now," she retorted. Zero nodded, and she walked out of the training room.  
  
Out in the hall, she flicked the sword back on, now bothering to reinforce the safety mode. She stared at the glowing blade for a long time, as she leaned against the wall.   
  
Colonial...  
  
She closed her eyes tightly. Her brother, her closest friend, had died at the hands of X several months earlier. Some times, she wondered if she'd ever forgive him. If she could. She sighed, and flicked the sword off. It had been her brothers, and it was the only thing left that she had of his. The only real possession that she cared about. She placed the hilt into the scabbard at her side, which hung next to the metal-armor skirt she wore. She was still dressed in her Replaforce uniform. "Iris?"  
  
Her head jerked forward, and she looked directly at X. She frowned.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
X shrugged. "I dunno, you seemed a little sad. Is there some thing wrong?"  
  
"Is there some thing wrong?" She echoed thoughtfully. Her eyes narrowed, and in a sudden, fluid movement, she unsheathed her sword, activated it, and dashed forward, placing the glowing blade against X's neck.  
  
"You tell me," she hissed, "what is wrong."  
  
X only gulped.  
  
"What is wrong," she continued, "is that I am holding this sword. Do you see? My brother should be holding it. But no, he can't hold anything anymore. Because he's gone. And you destroyed him, X. You killed him. That is what is wrong." She snapped off the blade, turned, and stalked off. X only stood, staring. 


End file.
